


Cold enough.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Leonard Snart, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Snart siente que Barry, con el que ya lleva un tiempo, se está alejando de él, y tras pensar un poco en las posibles razones decide presentarse en los Laboratorios STAR y cantarle las cuarenta. O por lo menos cantarle.





	Cold enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Cold - Maroon 5.

Dos años, tres meses, una semana y cuatro días. Ése era el tiempo exacto que Barry y yo habíamos estado saliendo juntos, siendo oficialmente una pareja, aunque nadie más lo sabía.

No se lo había querido decir a nadie porque sabía que la familia y los amigos del velocista no lo aceptarían, y éste discutiría con ellos porque me conocía mejor que ninguno de ellos y me quería demasiado.

No, yo no quería eso para el que esperaba que algún día fuera mi marido, aunque no sabía cómo iba a poder apañármelas para hacerlo oficial sin que algún policía acabara llamando a la puerta del piso que compartía con el de pelo castaño.

Ni Lisa ni Mick tampoco lo sabían, pues empezarían a hacer preguntas y acabarían descubriendo quién era mi novio (no me gustaba mucho esa palabra, la verdad era que ya era algo mayor para tener novios, pero definía bien el tipo de relación que tenía con el chico) en realidad.

A pesar de que nadie, excepto una amiga de Star City de Barry, Felicity, sabía que estábamos juntos, ambos éramos felices y vivíamos bien.

O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta hacía unas semanas, pues el héroe más famoso de Central City había empezado a actuar de forma extraña, por lo menos cuando estaba conmigo.

Parecía distante, triste, y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba, me contestó que no era nada, que solo estaba distraído y cansado porque los últimos trabajos como Flash habían sido agotadores.

Al principio le creí, por supuesto, pero al ver que pasaban los días y continuaba alejándose de mí, fui a investigar un poco por mi propia cuenta, y descubrí que solo había cambiado su actitud conmigo.

Tuve paciencia para ver si se decidía a abrirse conmigo y contarme qué era lo que le ocurría, pero cada vez iba a peor, y tuve la necesidad de hacer algo porque el horrible presentimiento de que si me quedaba quieto más tiempo perdería al velocista para siempre no me dejaba descansar.

Le di vueltas a la cabeza, pensando una y otra vez qué era lo que podía haber hecho para molestar a mi pareja, y finalmente me di cuenta de que tan solo podía ser una cosa.

Nunca le había dicho a Barry en voz alta lo mucho que lo quería, no lo había visto necesario porque día tras día se lo demostraba con sus actos y sus gestos, pero eso, sumado a que había insistido una y otra vez en que nadie debería saber sobre su relación, probablemente había disgustado al héroe.

Había sido muy estúpido por mi parte simplemente no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba, y ahora solo podía pensar en crear un buen plan para volver a ganarme al de pelo castaño, por lo que en cuanto se me ocurrió algo unos días después, cogí mi teléfono e hice una llamada.

–Felicity –hablé con seguridad–, necesito tu ayuda.

*****

En la entrada de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., escondido de las cámaras, respiré hondo y miré el reloj. Todavía tenía nueve minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos.

Debía llegar a la sala en la que estaban, llamar un poco la atención y entonces rezar a un dios en el que no creía para que la rubia hubiera seguido las indicaciones que le había dado al pie de la letra.

Caminé despacio, tranquilizándome para no entrar en pánico por lo que iba a hacer porque debía ser hecho ya, y había estado practicando mucho para que todo saliera perfectamente.

El velocista había dejado de dormir en el piso que compartíamos alegando que su padre adoptivo lo necesitaba para un trabajo de la policía y que era mucho más cómodo pasar la noche en su casa, pero yo sabía que no era cierto y me dolía.

En silencio, caminé por los pasillos del lugar, sabiéndomelos de memoria, y cuando por fin llegué hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo (Cisco, Cailtlin y Joe. No me importaba dónde estuvieran los demás), carraspeé.

–¡Capitán Frío! –Al escuchar a “Vibe” todos se giraron hacia mí–. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Apunté hacia su dirección con la pistola de frío encendida, aunque sin ninguna intención de disparar realmente, y enseguida saqué una pistola normal y corriente para apuntar hacia el policía y no darle tiempo a sacar su propia arma.

Aun así, en ningún momento los miré a ellos, pues mis ojos estaban centrados en mi pareja, que se había tensado al no entender qué pasaba y al no saber cómo reaccionar.

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar el suave sonido de viento que salía por los altavoces de los ordenadores, pero yo solo cogí aire. _“Bien hecho, Felicity.”_

–Cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don’t know you anymore –Empecé a cantar sin desviar mi mirada del héroe–. I don’t understand why you’re so cold to me, with every breath you breathe I see there’s something going on –Sonreí levemente de lado–. I don’t understand why you’re so cold.

La única razón por la que había elegido tener ese gesto con el chico en vez de llevarlo a un sitio público a cenar o simplemente decirle cuánto lo amaba delante de sus amigos era porque sabía lo mucho que algo así significaba para él.

Cuando ya llevábamos poco más de siete meses me había contado cómo le pidió matrimonio a Iris (por segunda vez), antes de que todo se les fuera de las manos y decidieran terminar su relación.

–Are we taking time or a time out? I can’t take the in-between –Seguí cantando–. Asking me for space here, in my house, you know how to fuck with me.

Pude escuchar un “¿Pero qué…?”, probablemente del amigo del velocista, pero tan solo tuve que afianzar un poco el agarre de mi arma para que no continuara hablando.

–Acting like we’re not together after everything that we’ve been through –Me divertía ver cómo, aparte de la casi interrupción anterior, nadie decía nada–. Sleeping up under the covers how am I so far away from you?

Di un tentativo y corto paso hacia adelante, notando que las únicas reacciones eran las de los demás sobresaltándose un poco de nuevo, pero mi novio no se movió ni un poco del lugar.

–Distant when we’re kissing, feels so different –Volví a sonreír levemente de lado–. Baby, tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don’t know you anymore.

De reojo, vi cómo los amigos del velocista se habían calmado, pero el padre adoptivo de éste no, por lo que me mantuve quieto en el sitio un poco más. No quería que nada saliera mal.

–I don’t understand why you’re so cold to me, with every breath you breathe I see there’s something going on. I don’t understand why you’re so cold.

La mano izquierda, con la que sostenía la pistola de frío, me estaba empezando a pesar, y aunque quería guardarla en su sitio y acercarme hasta mi pareja para besarlo y abrazarlo, no lo hice..

–What are you holding on, holding on for? If you wanna leave, just leave –Bajé la mirada por un segundo, pero enseguida lo volví a mirar a los ojos–. Why you wanna bite your tongue for? Your silence is killing me.

El único momento en el que giré la cabeza por completo fue al ver que el meta-humano al que no le estaba cantando estiraba la mano hacia su teléfono, pero al verme la cara se congeló como si le hubiera disparado con mi arma.

Lo miré de forma amenazante, dejándole bien claro que si se atrevía siquiera a seguir pensando en grabarme, su móvil iba a acabar congelado, y después de eso no le gustaría nada lo que haría con él.

Cuando volví a mirar al héroe de rojo, se había llevado una mano a la boca para reírse sin interrumpirme, y sonreí un poco yo también, dándome cuenta en ese mismo momento cómo había echado de menos su risa.

–Acting like we’re not together, if you don’t want this then what’s the use? –Ya quedaba poco, y di otro paso hacia adelante–. Sleeping up under the covers, how am I so far away from you?

En ese momento decidí guardar de una vez la pistola de frío porque de un momento a otro me iba a empezar a temblar la mano a causa del cansancio, y eso **sí** sería patético.

–Distant when we’re kissing, feels so different. Baby, tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don’t know you anymore –Otro paso más, y cada vez estaba un poco más cerca–. I don’t understand why you’re so cold to me, with every breath you breathe I see there’s something going on. I don’t understand why you’re so cold. I don’t understand why you’re so cold.

Supuse que a esas alturas ya podía guardar el otro arma, pero no estaba muy seguro y no quería que, en el momento en el que la escondiera, el policía sacara su pistola.

–Never thought that you were like this, I took the tag off and made you priceless –No había escogido la canción solo porque me gustara, sino también por las pequeñas bromas que tenía–. I just spent half a mill’ on a chandelier, now you’re trying to cut me off like a light switch.

Con el siguiente paso que di, dejé atrás a los dos amigos de mi pareja, pero el detective todavía estaba en mi campo visual, y no tenía pensado que dejara de estarlo por el momento.

–Trying to stay and leave, saying that you need space to breath –Bajé la pistola, pero no la guardé–. Thinking that I’m sleeping on the four letter word, but the four letter word don’t sleep.

Sonreí levemente, quizá con algo de timidez por no haber dicho nunca algo parecido, pero no dejé de cantar, tenía que terminar la canción y dejarle claro que lo necesitaba.

–We’re going two separate ways, you ain’t been acting the same. You got to go, but where you heart used to be, you gold dig every day –Lo quería a mi lado, y esperaba que le quedara claro–. I switched the four door to the two door ‘cause I can’t let my driver hear what you say –Su sonrisa, cada vez más amplia, me animaba a seguir–. Boy, I tried. Baby, tell me how did you get so cold enough to chill my bones, it feels like I don’t know you anymore.

No me di cuenta cuándo lo hice, perdido en su mirada y su sonrisa como estaba, pero había guardado mi pistola y estaba justo delante de él, unos pocos centímetros separándonos.

–I don’t understand why you’re so cold to me, with every breath you breathe I see there’s something going on –Llevé mi mano a su cara y le acaricié la mejilla–. I don’t understand why you’re so cold.

Fue él el que me besó a mí antes de que yo pudiera acabar de cortar la distancia, pero no me importó, porque en ese momento supe que todo se había arreglado cuando la música dejó también de sonar.

–¿Cómo has hecho lo de la música sin que nos demos cuenta?

–Felicity –contesté sin darle importancia–. Y también ha apagado las cámaras para que nadie pueda sacar un vídeo de esto.

–¿En serio? –preguntó riéndose–. ¿Y cómo la has convencido para que te haga ese favor?

–Bueno –Sonreí de lado–, puede que haya devuelto unas cuantas cosas que había robado de Star City y haya donado algo de dinero al ayuntamiento y a algunas organizaciones empeñadas en arreglar la ciudad.

–¿Y has hecho todo eso por mí?

–Sí –contesté–. Lo he hecho porque te quiero, Barry, y no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a pensar lo contrario.

Ambos nos besamos de nuevo hasta que el carraspeo del policía nos devolvió al mundo real.

Entonces esperé lo que más me temía, la discusión entre el velocista y sus seres queridos, pero al parecer Cisco le había hackeado el teléfono al héroe algún tiempo atrás por una pequeña crisis que hubo y descubrió su relación.

No mucho después todo el mundo sabía lo que ocurría, y aunque a algunos les costó aceptarlo un poco más que a otros, le dieron espacio al chico para que les dijera sobre su relación conmigo cuando estuviera preparado o se descubriera delante de él.

Cuando lo supe me sentí un poco culpable, pero la verdad era que no cambiaría nada de lo que hice porque todo salió de la mejor forma posible.

** FIN **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
